


Roller Coasters | DreamNotFound

by XxBlue_FlyxX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlue_FlyxX/pseuds/XxBlue_FlyxX
Summary: Dream realizes his feelings for his best friend, George, and tries to keep it in as he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship with one another. If only his loud mouth would do the same..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	1. Roller Coasters

Dream was walking around on streets and in the middle of highways for hours till he stumbled upon a place from his memories of when he was a child. He pulled his mask, that was clutching the side of his pale skin ever so slightly, to the front of his face. He reached to his back and pulled the sword out of it’s sleeve preparing for if he had to fight anything or _anyone._

He went to this place as a child always stricken with fear, he’s hated roller coasters and clowns. Still his family went and he wished he could be back home.

 _Home.._ that reminded him of why he was there. To find home, wherever that was. Still when he turned away he hesitated to keep pushing forward and gave in. He dragged his feet into the amusement park, clutching his sword tighter than normal.

It was an old amusement park that was shut down a few years after he turned 8. It was due to the lawsuits of children getting hurt from various ride malfunctions. So the park was abandoned and decaying.

Dream jumped at any sound he heard. Once he got to the center of the park he started hearing things turn on one by one slowly until the whole park was lit and the old music of the theme park started ringing from the speakers placed where guests couldn’t find them unless you looked.

His heart raced, his breath shifted, and fear really started kicking in. He stumbled towards a nearby bench and plopped onto it. His elbows on his knees he hunched over and clasped his hand over his ears to try to drown out the sound, but the sound continued to ring in his head. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t, like the sound was stolen and rang the song that is mocking him now.

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder making him jump and straightened his posture to look up at the person that shadowed the sun that was beaming on him.

“Dream..?” George called out, his voice gave Dream a sense of relief. George had been wearing a light blue tee-shirt with his classic red and white rectangle, a pair of jeans, and his white glasses on his head. He also had a bandage on his arm.

“George??” He called back to him

“Why are you here?” They said in unison. Making them both chuckle.

“This was the Amusement Park I went to as a child.” Dream said with a softer tone then normal while George sat down by him.

“So I’m in Florida?” He matched Dream’s tone, “Is this a theme park?” He looked around his voice drowning out the music for Dream.

“Yeah” he chuckled, “I don’t really like it here though, I haven’t since I was a child, and it still makes me uncomfortable.” He shifted in his seat to face his friend while also settling an arm against the backboard of the bench.

They both laughed, the park was the last thing on their minds though. Dream’s breathless laughs hitched when George settled his hand on Dream’s.

“.. George??” Dream said his face turning a hint darker than it was seconds ago. George hummed in response and started caressing the hand that was in his.

“What are you doing?” His breathing becoming more uneven with his words.

“Do you hate it?” Suggestive eyes looked back at the white mask. George taking his other hand touched the side of the white mask, yearning to move it and to see the face he's longed to see since he’s known Dream. Dream’s hand moved to touch the one that was closest to him, his face becoming more flushed with George’s movements.

“Dream..” George’s eyelids flutter looking into the black circles that were where the cartoon eyes were placed on the mask. It felt like he was staring into Dream’s soul. It made him shiver.

George moved Dream’s mask to the side of his face. Dream cupped the other’s cheek and decided to make a move. When their lips were centimeters their eyes met for a minute, the hitched breaths landing on Dream’s face.

Then he woke up in a sweat. It was just a dream, just a really confusing dream.


	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream plays with friends on the Famous Minecraft after having an intense dream. Trying to keep his self in check to make sure he doesn’t say anything about his dream, he realizes something big.

Light was creeping into the window, trying to hug whatever it touched. Dream just turned away to look at the cold wall. It was too early, way too early. Finally giving into the sun’s hug he turned to check the time. His phone showed 8:36 am. He set his phone back on the dresser 

“Too early..” he mumbled. He groaned as he sat up and stretched. He grabbed his phone again and walked over to Patches who was very much peacefully sleeping. Dream scratched the top of her head, but tried not to wake her up.

He moved to the kitchen to make some cereal, he just didn’t want to cook even if all he wanted was an egg sandwich with a toasted bun. He got Patches her food because whenever he is in the kitchen, she’s never too far behind.

When he sat down at his kitchen island he decided to scroll through Twitter. A post caught his attention, it was George replying to a post skeptical about the two being “Just Friends”. It wasn’t the post that made his drop his spoon, it was his comment. George had said  _ “Too bad he won’t kiss me.”  _ Memory of his dream came flooding into his brain and drowning his senses. His face became flushed for even thinking about his friend like that.  _ How could he. Why did he?  _

He replied to the comment.  _ “I can if you want me to.”  _ If only part of him was saying that to get back at him.

-

Dream was on the SMP With Karl, and Sapnap. They were just talking and running around. They then get the “genius” Idea to build a place for Karl’s and Sapnap’s wedding. They went off the SMP and into a new world. They whitelisted some of the other SMP members. They had been messing around while others filed in and out. By now the group was Dream, Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, George, Tommy, and Tubbo. the biggest group of the night thus far. They had started building giant towers and wanted to see who could have the best tower.

They had decided to switch up the groups again, it being: Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity. And Dream, Tommy, George, and Tubbo. 

Tommy of course started building with cobblestone while Tubbo changed parts of it for different textures and Dream and George were told to decorate the inside. The teams were off in separate VCs and the smaller groups were in their own little conversation. 

“George you just woke up before you came on right?” Dream mumbled placing slabs upwards to the roof

“Kinda starkery Dream'' Tommy chimes in to remind him that he and George aren’t alone and he should watch his mouth. The other two chuckle at Tommy’s response.

“Ok tommy, go back to your ugly cobble build.” Dream retorted. Making the other two laugh leaving Tommy to cuss him out. When they got back to working George went on deafen, to start his stream seeing as he was going to play on Minecraft for a while. 

When he undeafened everyone greeted the stream and then it was time for the builds to be judged. A poll ran in the chat to decide who one the 3rd round. Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity won. Once again they all split off into their own conversations. 

“So, Dream, when did you wake up since we are being stalkers.” George said while his character ran around Dream’s character.

“Okay George” Dream punched George’s character, Making George laugh while they semi chased each other. George’s laugh made Dream’s heart just want to melt, it was smoother than honey and softer than clouds. He just wanted to hold onto it forever.

He smiled evilly, knowing his mouth was going to get him in trouble once again, “George when are we getting married?” He brought up out of nowhere.

George scoffed, “What?” playing along with his shenanigans. Knowing Dream would end up saying something like this on his stream.

“C’mon I love you, so marry me!” Dream pressed, knowing he could only go so far. Wanted to quietly shatter it.

“Nah” George said flatly, “Too much effort”

Sapnap chimed in, “So if it wasn’t too much effort you’d marry him?” Setting the conversation aflame.

“Wha- No-“ George laughed, pulling Dream's heart even more, making his senses, and his self-control become more untamed than it already was.

“George you love me, I know you would just dream about kissing me or just to see my face” George fell silent not knowing what to say. Dream tried to have a straight face but failed because he knew he was right. Without even looking, everyone knew the chats went haywire.

“Sorry Dream, but I don’t, Sapnap is just hotter” George finally spoke with a devilish smirk on his face.

Dream knocked some bottles off his desk and went on mute for the bit, but really he needed to calm down. His self-control was, well was out of control, and he knew it. The others called out to Dream to come back while barely keeping it together. 

He unmuted and went far away from his desk and yelled ‘Crawling in my skin’ making everyone laugh more. To keep the bit going he went to “call” his mom to say that they broke up. Once he said he was back from his “business call”, he ended the bit. Everyone calmed down and went back to what they were doing. 

-

After some time, everyone was ready to log off and go do their own thing, whether it was go get food or empty their dishwasher. 

Dream had messaged George.

_ Why didn’t you want to marry me :( ,  _ Dream typed.

_ Sapnap’s hotter ,  _ he replied immediately.

_ You don’t mean that, you love me more than him  _ , a smile tugged at his lips once more.

Dream’s phone started to vibrate with his ringtone humming. George’s icon in his contacts popped up in a green accept button and a red decline button. He happily accepts the green button.

“Hii!!” George chirped, he had way too much energy for this late.

“Hey” Dream replied, trying to match his energy. He walked out of his room and walked around the house looking for patches.

“What are you doing??” George giggled

“Looking for Patches, she wasn’t by my desk or in my room, she’s probably hungry.” He scanned the spare bedroom. And found her under the desk laying down in there.

“Hey girl,” he used a soft tone, “So this is where you’ve been. Why didn’t you come hang out with me?”

He set his phone down and put it on speaker so he could pick her up. George giggled on the other line, “I didn’t know you could’ve been this sweet.” His tone softened to butter. 

“Ha. Ha.” Dream said with sass in his tone, “ if you married me you would have gotten to know that.”

George scoffed playfully. Dream walked into the kitchen with Patches in one hand, and his phone in the other. He set his phone by the fridge, and with care set Patches down.

“What should I make George?” He opened the fridge and scanned it.

“Idk what you have.” he said, probably also getting up to make food. Dream opens up Snapchat and sends the picture of his fridge to George, too lazy to name out what he could make. He looks at his phone till his picture says read and grabs the cat food to heat up for Patches.

“Hmm I don’t know, I guess like a sandwich?” Dream hummed in acknowledgment and started pulling items out. The call was silent, but not an awkward silence, at least not for George. Dream’s heart was ready to jump out of his chest. All he could think about was that dream.  _ Why was that dream getting to him so much..?  _ Realization struck Dream like a rock.

He had fallen in love with George..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I finished!! I am working on these a little bit every day and the only day I took off was yesterday. I probably could’ve finished it yesterday but I passed out around 2AM. I hope you like it and please feel free to give feedback! It’s always welcomed!


	3. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream’s feelings become more unstable, he decides to share them with his closest friend. After a phone call, he has a dream that tears himself up on the inside and possibly to a breaking point.

Nights had gone by where Dream’s head was only filled with George. They would be on the beach just walking in a sunset or would be mountain climbing, while one of them complained about the height and the other laughed. Other dreams would be sad, rejection or losing George, whether it was his heart to another or him losing him. 

Every day he woke up with a growing pain in his chest. It got so consistent that he knew what would make George into a shaking leaf left alone on a dead tree. He wondered if what made George cave in his dreams was the same for real George. He just couldn’t handle his feelings, he was going to burst or worse, say something he shouldn’t.

This morning it was the same. He and George were in the mountains and in a winter cabin. It looked like they lived together. When the peaceful dream ended, he opened his eyes. Was he.. crying..? He hadn’t cried in a while, he wiped his eyes and searched for his phone that was too bothered to get put on the charger. 

And like any day these dreams happen, he seeks out Twitter, specifically someone’s account. His heart started pounding like it did in his dream at the abandoned theme park, when he was there centimeters away from George. Whenever he thinks back to that he feels like he was doing something bad. Still he chooses to scroll through months of the same posts he looked at, almost daily. Wanting to feel these feelings, yearning for more than these feelings.

His phone vibrated indicating a phone call that made him jump, like a boy who got caught looking at nudes online. 

“H- Hello??” His voice sounded shaky.

“Dude, go to bed.” It sounded like Sapnap’s parental mode kicked in early in the morning. Also how did he know Dream was up. 

“Sapnap, I did, I actually woke up a few minutes ago.” Dream sat up and stretched. He knew he wasn’t going back to bed any time soon.

Sapnap’s tone relaxed a little, “Then why do you sound like you haven’t slept in days” he shuffled on the other line.

Dream didn't know what to say. Does he push it off like he hasn’t fully woken up yet or tell him that he has been dreaming about his best friend and is actually in love with that friend. 

“Sapnap..” Dream went quiet trying to form the sentence he wanted to say.

A hum from the other line showed that he was willing to wait for Dream. He relaxed and went back to his sentence. 

“Sap..I've been dreaming about George..” he felt silly finally saying it aloud. He sat down at his desk and connected his headphones to his phone so he had his hands free.

“Oh..” Sapnap’s voice got quiet.

“O- Oh sorry that must sound super weird hearing that. Just forget it, forget it” Dream started to figit with his hands.

“No, no” he cut Dream off, “ it makes sense to why you’ve sounded tired lately.. are these good dreams or nightmares..?” Sapnap’s voice walked with caution, not stepping over any boundaries that will make Dream uncomfortable.

“Some of them are good.. some of them are sad or scary, but they all feel so real. I.. don’t want them to be just dreams, at least not the good ones.” His face became a little flushed. He felt like a grade school child spills his feelings on the playground. 

“I mean makes sense, you love the guy, right?” Sapnap said, tapping a pen on his desk where he was sitting as well.

Dream let out a heartfelt laugh at how carefree his friend was being, it was a nice lighten to the mood. It made him smile, a warm and meaningful smile. 

“Thanks Sapnap.” Dream said warmly.

“Just save some for me” He said in a cheeky voice making Dream laugh more. 

“Shut up!” He said in between his laughs.

-

Dream passed out after his call with Sapnap. He must’ve been exhausted from keeping his feelings in. It was nice but part of him worried. What if he spilled out his guts to George on accident? Leaving these thoughts to the dark his eyes shut and he was out till tomorrow.

Dream felt the sun’s heat on his face. He opened one eye and started to freak out. He was in a different place, a different bedroom, the only thing that was the same was the palm trees out his window and the smell of..  _ pancakes??  _

_ Okay well that’s not normal.  _ His brain registered. He got up and walked to the mirror. For the most part he looked the same, maybe a little taller. Dream jumped when he felt something rub against his leg, relaxing a little when he saw Patches. She was so much bigger. He scratched the top of her head and went to explore more of the house and the suspicious pancake smell.

Going down the hall he found a sign that said recording room 1, 2, and 3? Why would he need this many rooms to record? He walked the hall further and found Sapnap’s cat in a bedroom, more than likely Sapnap’s room. Were they living together? He made it to a staircase and heard talking. He made his way down with Patches following behind.

When he made it to the kitchen he was dumbfounded: he saw Sapnap sitting at the island while George was  _ cooking?? _

“Good morning sleeping beauty” George said without turning around from the stove.

Sapnap looked “it’s almost noon thanks for joining us. How late did you stay up filming?”

“..Uhhh..” Dream had no words, “Good question” he managed to get out. He tried to sound like it was normal. This wasn’t normal,this was a dream, he was  _ asleep,  _ Why does he know it's a dream, it wasn’t like the normal ones,  _ what is this?  _

He sat down by Sapnap, who was just scrolling through something on his phone, and looked around trying to take in everything around him,  _ was this a dream?  _

George finished with making and plating the pancakes. He walked over to Sapnap and set his plate down, and started wolfing them down. He walked by Dream and set his plate down, then gave him a kiss on the forehead, making much more red than a tomato. George sat down by Dream and glanced. He started laughing at a frozen and quite red Dream. 

Sapnap started gagging at their lovey-dovey romance while George tried to calm down.

“What? You can do it all you want but when I do it you get all embarrassed??” He said and continued to laugh more.

“Aand-! I’ve lost my appetite, thanks idiots” Sapnap starts togl get up, but stops. Dream, very confused, turns to the pancakes and lets the two argue.

“Oh no you're not, I put effort into these pancakes and you’re eating them.” George waves his butter knife in the direction of Sapnap.

“Ugh I hate you old married people.” He sat down and ate his pancakes with an attitude.  _ Married? _ Dream thinks to himself his eyes wander to George’s hand.

“You signed up for this when you moved in with us.” George went back to his pancakes and started cutting them up. He sees a blue engagement band. His eyes darted to his own hand and finally noticed the matching green band on his own hand. Were they engaged or already married?

Dream saw an opportunity, one he knew he might never get except now. “George.” Dream finally said something. He got a hum in response. He turned George’s face to face his. He planted his lips lightly on George’s.  _ Remember this.. _ he said to himself. 

He woke up a day later..

And cried for a while, just silent sobbing.

Nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I wrote this in like two days I’m so proud. This series feels like it’s going at a snails pace so please be patient with me! I’ll try to speed it up a little. I’m also just trying to have long chapters because I prefer having good chunks to read myself. Might not work/ post for a few days, I am not feeling well (I don’t have COVID it’s just a small cold) so I’m sorry and I will write faster than Dream can speedrun when I feel a little better.


	4. Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decides to leave his pity party and goes out to have some fun. After Dream has been radio silent on his socials for a few days, he starts a stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So I thought I was taking a break, but no. This was the only thing I did when I was dying inside. I am much better though! So here it the chapter that I made when I was ✨Delusional✨ I’m failing classes because I do this instead, so please enjoy!

At some point in this breakdown Dream just wanted to be with people, so on this new impulse he decided to flop himself into his chair and wiped his tears away. He clicked on the discord application and waited for it to fire up. 

His screen finally showed the servers and private messages. He clicked on the SMP discord and scrolled through the different channels seeing if people were on, not bothering to look at the ones asking where he had been yesterday. When he got to the voice chats he saw that nobody was in there. 

“Dammit..” he mumbled to himself. Frustrated, he got up and went to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he saw just how bad of shape he was in. His eyes were puffy, he looked like he hadn’t slept or showered in days, even though he slept almost all of the other day. Dream was not supposed to drown in these feelings of his.

He decided he was going to do something. He grabbed his towel and phone, undressed, turned on some music that made him get in a better mood, and took a shower.

He hummed to the music occasionally singing some of the lyrics. He felt refreshed getting clean. Clean body, clean mind right? 

He stepped out of the shower and paused the music. He walked over to his closet. He found a black tee shirt, a pair of jeans, some shoes, and a hoodie, his favorite green one to be specific. When he was dressed he grabbed his keys, wallet, phone, airpods, and a mask. 

He pulled up his mask and took a picture. He sent it to Sapnap with the caption,  _ going out for once needed fresh air.  _ He refilled Patches food while he waited for a response.

_ Good on you, don’t get hit  _ Sapnap replied making Dream roll his eyes. 

He opened the door and locked it on his way out. When he settled into his car he connected his phone and played his playlist that he was playing earlier. He was determined to make it a good day. When he was driving and made it more into the city he just looked for something to do, he just wanted to do something fun. His eyes got caught on an arcade and he decided to go in.

He found a spot not too far away from the arcade and parked. When he killed the engine he took a deep breath in and then exhaled. He wasn’t going to fall apart again. 

-

Dream parks the car after driving away from the arcade and winning a stuffed animal that was way too big for anyone. He didn’t mind going out by himself, and he didn’t care if it looked creepy. He had fun and that’s what was on his mind. 

He stepped out of the car and pulled his mask up, walking towards the door of a diner. When he opened the door he smelled hamburgers and shakes. When he got seated he ordered a burger, fries, and a coke. He picked up his phone for the first time in a few hours. He scrolled through Twitter because he hasn’t been on it in a while compared to him being on it multiple times a day. There’s nothing interesting, just a few posts about what his friends have been doing. Bored he put one of his airpods in and turned on some music to drown out everything. 

He gets his food and takes a picture of it. He posts it on Twitter and writes  _ might stream later idk _ . Then proceeded to wolf down his food.

-

He unlocked the door and walked in. It was darker out now so there wasn’t much light. He set his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter and walked into his bedroom. He found Patches on his bed who quickly woke up and said hello.

“Hey girl” Dream said sweetly and picked her up. He sat inhis chair and crossed his legs so Patches could sit with him. He fired up his computer and started setting up his stream. 

Then went live. “Hey guys!” He hadn’t streamed in a while so it was good to be back. He went into a discord channel so anyone else could join if they wanted to.

He started off by semi-speedrunning and answering donations. A noise sounded when someone entered the call, it was Sapnap.

“Hey mamas” Sapnap said “How was your ‘Day on the town’?” 

“Good, I went to an arcade and won a giant stuffed animal, then I went to eat, but that’s it.” 

“Ooh, big stuffed animal.” He repeated Dream’s words.

“It’s a blue teddy bear, but I don’t have anything to do with it so I might give it to Drista.” Dream put his head in his hand. Someone joined the call, it was George.


	5. Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of an awkward stream moment, Dream still gets the ability to fly someone out. Let’s hope he doesn’t break during his visit.

“Hello!!” George said

“Hello, I’m live” Dream sat up, he didn’t expect George to join. 

Dream got a private message from Sapnap;  _ Don't lose control you’re on stream. _

“Sap, I’ve whitelisted you,” Dream acknowledged What Sapnap said, “George do you want to join?” 

“Oh sure, what are you doing?” George was half interested in what was going on.

“It was the seed I was speedrunning in, but we were just going to play survival for a bit while I answer donations.” Dream started punching wood while the others joined and did the same. Now the stream was in the viewers hands as they could ask anything within a little reason.

-

_ When are you all meeting up? Is there going to be a vlog?  _ The donation said. Dream read aloud so the others could hear what it said.

“Hmm well, me and George have both already met up with Sap, we just haven’t done a meetup with all three of us or me and George.” Dream collected his iron out of his furnace and made an axe and a chest plate. 

“Yeah Dream hasn’t flown me out yet, I keep asking but he says no.” George used a pouty tone  that set Dream off.

“He might have a reason lol-” Sapnap was cut off while trying to change the subject.

“I can fly you out if you want George.” Dream spoke in a lower tone with a suggestive look even though nobody saw it, while the chat gets flooded with questions. There was more in his voice then what was needed for the bit, or he wasn’t acting like it was a bit. 

“Dream, what-?“ George was caught off guard by that reaction. 

“I’m serious I’ll fly you out, since you’ve been begging me to.” Dream was dead serious, there was no joke anymore.

“Dream it’s fine, I was just joking.” George sounded hurt and uncomfortable.

Dream got a message from Sapnap that told him to stop, he could ruin his and George’s careers if he doesn’t word his next sentences right. 

Dream paused to realize the situation that he had put himself in. “Sorry.” He mumbled, “Sapnap, have you found more iron? I need leggings.” He caught himself. He noticed Patches wanting to get off of his lap. “Hold on Patches wants to get off my seat. Give me a minute.” 

“Yeah I have iron, Dream, also people are asking for a Patches cam, you should do one.” Sapnap dropped Dream enough iron for leggings. 

“Okay back, thank you for the iron” Dream said, “I’ll do a sub-goal for one. But I gotta set it up first.” They went back to answering donations and trying to reach the end.

-

It got late and everyone decided to be done and sleep. Dream said goodbye to his stream. He let out a frustrated sigh. That was going to be clipped. He normally didn’t care what was clipped, but that was, he didn’t know how to put it in words. 

_ Hey sorry if I made you uncomfortable on the stream  _ , Dream messaged George.

_ Fly me out so I can punch you, then I’ll accept your apology  _ , George replied 

_ Wait I’m calling you. This better not be a joke.  _ , Dream’s heart started to beat faster. Was he going to see George?

He dialed George and waited, a smile started to form with every ring.

“Hello!” George finally picked up

“You better not be joking.” Dream followed up with.

George laughed, filling Dream’s lungs with air. “I’m not! I’m not! I want to see you!!” George had a sweetness in his voice that made Dream just want to melt.

“Hold on I’m gonna call you on Discord” he sat up and woke his sleeping up and booted up the application. He flipped his phone to the other ear while George just laughed more.He ended the call on his phone and moved George into a call channel. 

“Okay, checking for the last time, you’re not messing and you want to come and see me.” He repeated to George. 

“Yes” George said warmly. You could hear the smile on George’s face. Dream started to share his screen so that they could go through the process together. They talked about times and location. 

“How soon can you come” part of Dream’s feelings could be heard in his voice.

“Give me a few weeks, or at least one. I have my computer and my clothes to pack. As well as other things.” He once again matched Dream’s tone.

With a couple clicks Dream found a flight that was a little over a week. George would land at a decent time in Florida, but a 13 hour flight would mean that he would have to get up early, super early.

“How about this one? Is it too early for you?” His words were careful and considerate towards George. 

“Yeah, that one's good. It’s not too far and I could sleep on the plane for most of the time.” George shifted in his chair a little. The sound that shows that someone entered the call rang. “Oh hey Sapnap.” George said.

“Okay don’t sound enthusiastic that I’m here. Why is there a flight.. Dream you- you’re flying George out? Wait wait wait. Really??” Sapnap sounded irritated and pissed at Dream.

“Sap, you came a little over a month ago, now it’s George’s turn. You can’t have me to yourself.” Dream could hear that Sapnap was frustrated, but he tried to talk about it later. 

“I didn’t mean for that to sound rude, it just- from the stream it sounded like you, our green teletubby, was being creepy and that George didn’t want to come.” Sapnap let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Sapnap you sound like you’re getting bent over this, want a snickers?” George said, lightening the mood. The other 2 laughed. 

“Yes I’m hangry right now.” He said with a happier tone. They finished getting the plane tickets and settled that George was going to be with Dream for 2 weeks and 4 days. He was going to see George in person.

He will cave and spill his heart sooner or later, he just hopes it’s not while he’s with George.

It will take more than hope to give somebody with little self control more control over his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I write this in a doc before transferring it here. Idk why, so don’t ask. And I either edit it like 5 to 10 times (no joke) before posting it, or I write the chapter once and don’t look it over and say “I have no idea what this says but it’s good” and there’s just no in between. It is currently 1:30AM right now. And I’ve been writing and editing for at least 4 hours. I’m not tired though. Also the most my other unpublished writings I’ve written are like 2k to 3k words max, but this story isn’t even half way and I’ve passed 5k words. Dang. Well here are my random thoughts so I have to go so bye and I hope you enjoy!


	6. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George spend the morning together and then stream with Sapnap. George reveals the location to the trip he announced with a cryptic tweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!! So I said I wouldn’t have a schedule but I still posted almost every day, so it must’ve been weird not seeing a post for a few days.(I’ll go into more detail about it in the end notes) But holy cow!! 300+ hits already?? Thank you guys!! I wasn’t expecting more than 100 so this sent me over the moon! Thank you for reading!

The next morning George posted a cryptic post of a suitcase on his bed with 4 items: a GeorgeNotFound hoodie, swim trunks, sunglasses, and a yellow rubber duck. It captioned, “Anything else I need to bring?” It had thousands of people already theorizing about what this tweet could mean. 

Dream chuckled at his way of saying that he was going to Florida. He replied with “maybe a Toothbrush, or else I’ll need to go to the store and get one.” 

_ Are they meeting up? Did Dream actually decide to fly him out like he said he would last stream? Wait I thought that George didn’t want to be flown out because of how the stream went yesterday. Is there going to be a YouTube meetup?? ,  _ Some of the comments said immediately after his tweet. This made Dream burst out laughing. 

He got a message from George when he walked into his kitchen to make breakfast.

_ We are already trending and it hasn’t even been 30 minutes since I’ve tweeted that lmao _

Dream FaceTimed George and pointed his camera to the stove. 

“What are you doing Dream?” George said when he picked up the call.

“Well I wanted to see your face but I wanted to cook breakfast. Also you can see my special egg sandwiches being made in action.” He got a laugh in response.

“I can only make pancakes.” George said, Dream had images of his dream of him and George being engaged flash though his mind.

His heart started to speed up for no reason. The lump in his throat only allowed him to respond with, “O- Oh..”

“What you won’t die from them, I think that they are really good!!” George huffed.

“No no, I just remembered something, it wasn’t about your pancakes” Dream said, with a smirk forming; George took a sip of water and dream got the genius idea to add “I bet your pancakes taste good” intending a dirty joke while on the other line he heard choking which made Dream start wheezing. 

“OH MY GOD DREAM- SHUT UP” George finally managed to get out. Making his friend laugh more.

When Dream calmed down he started pulling out things for his breakfast. George didn’t know what to say, it got a little quiet in their rooms, the only noise being the sizzling of the eggs. Dream felt Patches rubbing against his leg.

“Hold on Patches is awake.” Dream killed the heat to the oven and bent down to pet his cat.

“Good morning Patches!” George said on the other line. Dream picked up his phone and showed him Patches. The camera never falling on his face. 

“So Dream, what do you have in store for this ‘Trip of the Century’?” George said while Dream took the toast out of the toaster and started putting his sandwich together.

“Hmm, good question, we’ll probably go to the beach at some point so bring a swim trunks like your genius picture had. If you don’t want to go to the beach I have a pool. Uh we could go around to different places or some of my favorite places. We’d both probably want to stream so you might need to bring your setup, or I could buy you a new one. Toiletries like a toothbrush unless you want to use mine” Dream smirked, knowing George was going to freak out again. But that was not the case.

“Dream if you want me to kiss you just say it” George retorted.

“Fine kiss me George” both of their tones having a hint of seriousness in it, but not enough to share their true feelings towards one another.

“I’ll hold you accountable for you to remember Dream” George said in a much more suggestive tone than before.

“Better not chicken out then,” Dream said, taking a final bite of his sandwich. He washed the dishes and set them on his drying rack next to the sink.

“Dream, log into the test server. I want to test out this new mod for a video.” George started typing something, probably finishing up the last of the code on whatever he wanted to test.

“Ok, let me head upstairs, wanna ask Sapnap if he wants to join too? If it can be multiple people?” Dream walked to his room with Patches behind. He pressed the power button on his PC and sat in his chair with caution. He felt uneasy all of the sudden. He pushed that feeling off acting like it was nothing..

The feeling was still there, like a tiny ball in a child’s room, slowly collecting dust as each day passes 

-

George started a stream so that the three of them could all answer donations.

_ So what happened on Dream’s stream? With the whole trip thing? You two sounded like you had a fight. _ , the donation read aloud. George read it aloud as well.

“Dream?” George said, not knowing how to reply with it.

“Okay so the thing that happened on stream. We are fine and didn’t have a fight. I wasn’t getting much sleep the past few days prior to personal reasons.” Dream paused for a moment and looked at Sapnap’s profile on Discord, that’s what he was on at the moment. “And I just kinda had a burnout, and I just snapped on accident and I take full blame for that. So now we are better and George understands. And I think George might be making an announcement within the next week about something if I’m not wrong, right?”

“Ooh, yeah! I’m gonna announce it a little closer to the time of the actual date it’s set, so look forward to that! Or you might hear about it at a much closer time than you think, so Twitch Prime. That’s all I’m saying.” George laughed. The chat then flew by with tons of Primes and Gifted Subs. 

The stream went pretty smooth, they were testing out the code George made a while ago where they could only play in the ocean, lakes, and rivers. They tried to get to the end. They ran into an issue with lighting the portal so George fixed the code on that. Then George ran ads.

“Okay subers. So I said that I may announce where my trip is. And I’m doing it here but you gotta keep quiet,” George put a finger over his mouth for the bit. “So. In a week, I will..” he paused building suspense, “be going to visit Dream!!” The chat whirled by with “ _ no way!! Pog!! Subs keep it a secret _ ” and George laughed. When the ads ended he told his non-subers what happened and ended the stream to sleep.

Nobody was keeping it a secret for long though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been gone for a while for multiple reasons. First one being; in an earlier chapter I mentioned that I may have to take a break because I wasn’t feeling well, but I got a post out saying it got better, and it did at the time, it got worse. It’s better now! I promise! I just needed to sort that out.
> 
> The other reasons are more personal and about my mental health, but I’m working on that, so no need to worry! Thanks for reading and caring!


	7. Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream finish getting ready to see each other and are ready. Hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY I have been writing nonstop today when I’ve gotten the chance. It’s a shorter chapter but I feel like the next parts don’t belong in this chapter and it should’ve been it’s own. Enjoy!

~One day till the flight~

George went to the store to get his final things for the flight, such as toiletries and a neck pillow. He walked two blocks to get home. He sat on his floor with somewhat organized piles on his floor and got to work to finish packing. 

Dream on the other hand was in a furniture shop getting things for George’s room. His spare rooms didn’t have much and were pretty empty. Dream had a new desk, a dresser, and a tv, if George wanted to watch it when they weren’t doing anything, in his cart when he went to check out. He checked his phone while the cashier scanned the unbuilt furniture.

_ Hey going to drop by the grocery store after I drop some stuff off at home. Have anything you want?  _ , Dream messaged George. He saw the bubble pop up. Waiting...

The bubble disappeared. 

He loaded the boxes into his car and opened the door to the driver’s seat. He winced at the heat that flooded out, even though it was December. He slowly got in to make sure as little skin as possible was touching the seat and turned on the car to blast the AC. He checked his phone again and he got a reply. 

_ Apple juice. And maybe something sweet like chocolate. _

_ Ok _

Dream went to the notes app and wrote a little grocery list, because he hasn’t been in a good bit and there was a lot to get.

-

Dream set the last bags of groceries on the counter and got to unbagging and sorting it into the fridge. He took an exhale and slumped into a chair when finished. He opened Snapchat and sent a picture of his hand. It captioned “ _ just put away groceries bouta build stuff wanna call so I’m bored _ ”

“ _ Sure give me a minute and I’ll call you on Discord. _ ” George replied.

Dream set down his phone and waited for George to call. Dream got some tools from his garage and opened up the box with the desk. When he got the notification that George started a call Dream joined. 

“GEORGE!!” Dream yelled immediately.

“DREAM!!” George yelled as well. They both laughed at each other’s silliness.

“I’m becoming a builder today.” Dream said with a smile while reading over the instructions on how to build it.

“That’s not good” George laughed when he got a scoff in return.

“I’m gonna play some music in the background George, so don’t mind if you hear it.” Dream started screwing in a metal piece into a leg. George could hear bits and pieces of the song while he finished his packing. It was a peaceful quiet for the most part.

“Dream, move me closer to the music. I want it to be like I’m listening to it with you.” George zipped up his suitcase so he could move onto his carry-on bag. Dream hummed in a response and moved him by the speaker he brought in. 

It didn’t take long for him to finish his carry-on, all he put in there was a portable charger box, the charger for the box, earbuds for the plane and his headphones for his computer. He put other important things in there too. And Finally he put a laptop and charger for the plane. His PC and monitors were already packed and by the door ready for the Uber in the morning. He moved his suitcase by the door and left his carry-on in his room. He was going to put a few more things in the bag before he moved it with the rest, like his charger for his wireless earbuds and a second charger, or the one that won’t work with the portable charger, for his phone.

He put in his earbuds and went downstairs for probably the final time for the night. He set all his important plane information like his passport and the tickets themselves.

He grabbed a light dinner and went upstairs to pass out for the night. When he walked up and sat on his bed however he had a sudden burst of energy. But Dream’s humming out that energy at ease. For the most part George zoned everything out while he was packing. But now that he’s not doing anything but listening to the call his heart started to stir. 

He wasn’t bothered by the feeling at all, it was kinda nice in his opinion. He had become aware of his feelings towards Dream for a while and just tried to let them go, but failed, miserably. George sat up, remembering that he only told the subs on his Twitch that he was seeing Dream in Florida. Not being able to make a video or stream, he took a picture of the boxes and suitcase to post on Twitter. It captioned:

_ Dream When I see you tomorrow it’s on site. _

Dream replied to the tweet almost immediately.

_ I could squash you George. _

George heard snickering on the other line. “Haha. Funny Dream.” He said with sarcasm.

“Hey George I finished setting up your room. It’s also late for you and you have to get up super early, so I’m gonna let you go. Goodnight and see you soon!” Dream had only care in his voice, pulling on George’s heartstrings.

“I’ll see you soon you idiot, goodnight Dream.” 

George wanted to melt in that moment.


	8. Touchdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George lands in Florida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 HITS ALREADY WHAT THE HECK??!?!  
> Thank you guys!!! You guys are seriously some of the best people in the world, thank you!!
> 
> Also I feel like this needs to be clarified because it has to do with the plot. This is during the early times of Corona. Just keep that in mind. I haven’t really said that, because I rarely even mentioned the masks(I think only twice including this chapter) so sorry if it was confusing. Anyways enjoy and thank you for your support.

George loaded the last box into the back of the Uber. He made his way inside and grabbed his carry-on, put the last things in, and grabbed the important stuff and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his mask and pulled it over his face. 

He made it to the airport and got all of his luggage checked in. He then went over to security and got through fine. He went to go find his gate, when it was found he found the lounge closest to his gate and sat down. 

_ I’m at the gate. Will board in like 30. Cya in a few hours. _

George took a deep breath, a smile creeping, he was going to see Dream. He was going to _hug_ Dream. 

“Now boarding Flight 073.” Was announced. George got startled by it. He grabbed his bag and went to go board. He used the bathroom already so he felt ready. Well he was still nervous, he had been thinking about this day for a while now. 

He settled in his seat by the window. a person came in shortly and sat in the aisle seat. He figured there would be nobody in the middle because of social distancing. He greeted the person who sat down.

“Excuse me, but do you mind if I put my bag in the middle seat? You can if you want as well, I don’t mind” George said after he greeted the person.

“Oh of course you can! Thank you for letting me put mine there too!” The person said. George was glad he sat by someone nice.

_ On plane now. They boarded a little early but for the most part we are on schedule.  _

He messaged Dream again. He figured Dream would be up because it was only 11pm for him. He noticed the hoodie that the person next to him was wearing. It was a Dream Smile Hoodie

“Hey do you like Dream?” George asked the person.

“Oh yeah I do! He’s a great YouTuber and streamer!” She said. George could tell she was smiling.

“Then can we take a picture so I can send it to him?” George smiled.

“Wait. You’re GeorgeNotFound?? Wait I’m a big fan, I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you sooner. Holy cow, yes you can take a picture I don’t mind” she was beaming and George laughed. They took a picture and he sent it to Dream.

_ The person next to me was wearing you merch. She says hi! _

George said. He got a response from Dream.

_ Oh cool! Tell her I said hi and thank you also cya soon. _

“He says hi and thank you for buying his merch” George said to the woman. And she just laughed in return. George put in his earbuds and turned on music. His eyes felt heavy and he fell asleep.

-

When he woke there was about still five hours of the flight left. He exhaled and got out his laptop to watch a movie. He got a notification on his phone midway through his movie. It was a Twitch notification that read “ _ waiting for George to get to the U.S. so let’s stream. _ ” He joined the stream to see him speed running or slow running in his opinion. Dream was answering donations when he got the chance. 

“ _ Hi chat!! _ ” George wrote in the stream chat. The chat flew by with “ _ hi!! It’s Gogy!! George! _ ” And other versions of welcomes.

“Hey George, I thought you were asleep. How’s the flight. Also message me in discord so I can read it.” Dream laughed when he saw the chat freaking out.

“ _ I woke up and started a movie. It’s just hard passing the time. Glad you streamed. _ ” George sent. Dream read it aloud. 

“Yeah passing the time for me has been hard. Ooh, ruined portal” Dream went to collect what was in the chest and continued running through the desert. 

George donated some money and wrote, “ _ going back to my movie bye Dream have a good stream _ ” and spammed “ _ bye chat _ ” a couple of times. 

Dream finally saw the donation, “Bye George, cya soon.”

Soon. That made George smile. It wasn’t long till he got to see Dream and he was beyond excited. He opened his movie again and pressed play. 

-

“Greetings passengers, it’s your Captain speaking, We will be landing in 10 minutes so get you things together. It is currently 4:26 EST, it’s 27° C, and it’s a beautiful day in Orlando, Florida. Welcome to the United States of America.” George heard on the intercom, he didn’t realize that he dozed off again. He was here, in Florida, with Dream. 

He packed up his things and looked out the window while the plane made touchdown.It was much warmer in the plane when he woke up. And he saw palm trees everywhere around the airport. 

He smiled. He was in the U.S.

Everyone got their things together and grabbed their carry-on luggage, slowly filing off the plane. George went through customs and started to head to the baggage claim, taking out his phone.

_ I’m off the plane, where should I go? _ , George’s heart started to fill with anticipation. Dream could be anywhere and he wouldn’t know. He jumped when his phone started buzzing.

“Hello?” George said.

“Hey, where are you at right now? I’m almost at baggage claim, are you there?” It was Dream.

“Yeah I’m near it, what are you wearing so I don’t see some rando run towards me?” George got a laugh in response.

“I’m wearing a black hat, a green hoodie, and black jeans.” Dream said. He was nearing the baggage claim area and started scanning the room.

George laughed, “So on brand huh, Mr. Green boy?” 

“George turn your head to the right.” Dream said.

“Wait why righ-“ George turned his head and saw a man with a green hoodie that was waving and on the phone. It was Dream. 

George put a hand over his mouth and hung up the call. He quickly put his phone away. Then he ran over to Dream. Dream held his arms out ready for George’s embrace. When they crashed into one another, Dream started to laugh. His laughter was contagious and George started to laugh.

“Welcome to Florida George.” Dream said in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me just shamelessly plugging their merch(go buy ittt)


	9. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George head back to Dream’s house. They then decide what to do for the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in like 5 hours pog. This is a longer chapter (pretty sure it’s the longest one yet) so that’s pog. I’ve been watching too much Tommyinnit in the past hour and it’s almost 3:30AM. Sleep if for the weak. But I need to sleep because I need to be productive tomorrow. ;-; enjoy the long chapter

Dream and George just stood there, in a warm embrace. After what felt like an eternity George broke the hug.

“Hi Dream” he said, with the warmest smile, even though you couldn’t see it.

Dream noticed the conveyor belt turn on, “Let’s go get a cart and your things, George.” 

George nodded and followed Dream. They had to wait for a second before they saw his luggage. When they saw the boxes the two loaded them into the cart. Then George grabbed his suitcase.

“This is everything, I’m ready to go” George said, they walked out and into the curbside drop off and pick up area. They went over to the short-term parking, and soon found Dream’s car. They loaded his things into the back and then got into the car. 

George took off his mask and exhaled. Then he looked over to Dream and almost started dying. He was hot. Much hotter than the average guy in George’s opinion. His green eyes complimented his dirty blonde hair. His face was speckled with freckles. He had a little bit of a tan, probably from the sun, even though he didn’t go out much.

“What? Did you think I was going to be ugly?” Dream caught George staring and smirked. 

“What- No, no. That’s not what I thought” George became flushed and embarrassed and quickly looked away making Dream laugh. 

“Why did you look away so fast?” Dream turned George’s face so that he could face Dream. George became a tomato by this point and had a difficult time keeping eye contact with Dream only making him laugh more. 

Dream let go of George’s face and buckled up. “Are you hungry? Do you want to go eat somewhere?” Dream backed out of the airport. 

“Yeah, if it’s not a problem.” George said. Unlocking his phone and opening Twitter. “Dream we’re still trending” 

“Wow hasn’t it been a good bit since we started trending this morning?” Dream said, surprised.

“Can I record a video for Twitter and not show your face?” George looked back up to Dream who just shrugged.

“I don’t care.” Dream was focused on the road for the most part.

George went to his camera and pressed record. “Just got kidnapped by some random guy does he want to say hi?” 

“Hello” Dream said in the background. 

“Ok bye now!” George ended the video and posted it, getting comments and likes in an instant, making them higher than the 3rd most trending in the U.S. 

It wasn’t as awkward as George thought it was going to be, as a matter of the fact he felt very comfortable. Dream pulled into a McDonalds and went into the drive-thru. They ordered some burgers and nuggets. As well as a Coke and an Apple Juice for them to eat when they got home. It was a quiet ride home. George felt the Jetlag start to creep in.

-

They brought the last box into the room where George was going to be spending his next two weeks in. They were going to rebuild his computer tomorrow, George was really feeling the jetlag now. George followed Dream to the kitchen. 

Dream’s house was modern, it was pretty. George started unpacking the food on the table. There was enough for them to share the burgers and nuggets.

“Thank you Dream.” George looked up and saw the guy midway through wolfing down his first burger. 

“Mow prowbum” Dream looked up, with his mouth stuffed. George just chuckled and opened a sauce packet.

After they finished their food, George yawned he was ready to sleep. Dream sat down on the couch after cleaning up.

“George wanna watch a movie” Dream emaas oblivious to George’s sleepyness.

“Sure” George George sat by Dream. Dream put his arm on the back of the couch, almost putting his arm around George, but not quite.

George was having the hardest time keeping his eyes open. He soon gave up and fell asleep. He soon slouched onto Dream, completely shocking him.

“George??” Dream heart started to race. Was George crazy? When he didn’t get a response he leaned to look at George’s face, he was out cold. He was so vulnerable.

_ Not yet. Not yet. Not yet. _ Dream said, trying to not lose it. “Hey George,” Dream shook George lightly.

“Yeah?” George mumbled just waking up.

“Let’s get you to bed idiot” Dream whispered followed by a chuckle. George groggily got up. Dream helped to lead George to his room and sat him on the bed. He made sure George got under the covers. He plugged in George’s phone for the morning. 

“Goodnight George” Dream walked back over to George’s bed.

“Goodnight, love you” George said in barely a whisper. Dream’s heart started going crazy, but George was very sleepy and he thought that it probably didn’t mean anything. 

“Love you too” Part of George heard that, just a small part.

-

Dream drifted awake. The clock read 6:28AM. He checked the weather, cloudy and windy with a 17% chance of rain. When these types of days happen, Dream likes to go to the beach. He sat up as he should probably ask George if he wants to go, and to make breakfast.

Going down and across the hall a little, Dream knocked on George’s door. “George?” 

He heard rustling on the other side, and then footsteps. He backed up when the door opened a little for a half-awake George to pop out his head.

“Good morning, what’s up?” George rubbed his eye, as his eyes fluttered to look at Dream.

“It’s good weather to walk on the beach this morning, do you want to go? I’m going to make breakfast as well.” Dream said, a small smile forming.

“Sure give me like 20 minutes and I can get ready” he said back. 

George got a nod in return. “I’m going to make breakfast so come down the steps and take a right when you’re finished.” Dream started to walk down the stairs. He found Patches roaming the kitchen like she was waiting for something.

“Hey sweetie, let me get you some food and fresh water.” Dream bent down to pet Patches who happily accepted them. He got both of Patches bowls and filled them with clean water and some fresh cat food.

He set the bowls on the floor and started getting the stuff out for eggs, sausage, and bacon. He started by frying the eggs. When he made sure he wouldn’t kill him or George he put them on two plates. Then he cooked the sausage using a tiny bit of syrup for a sweeter taste. He added the bacon into the pan shortly after to also add the sweet taste. Soon enough they were ready and he put the sausage and bacon on the plates.

As if on cue George walked in. He was wearing a light blue hoodie and navy swim trunks. “Just in time” Dream set the two plates on the counter and sat down. 

“Thank you,” George said with a soft tone. “Oh hello Patches.”

The cat looked up from eating, and with curiosity, she walked over to George to inspect. George sat on one knee on the floor and held out his hand. After some sniffing Patches decided that George wasn’t a threat and licked the tip of his finger allowing him to pet her. 

“Dream! Patches likes me!” He said with an enthusiastic whisper while he scratched the top of her head.

“That’s good, she’ll be seeing you for two weeks so I hope she likes you. Now come eat and let Patches finish her food. We have a beach to go to.” Dream said with care in his voice.

They both ate the food Dream cooked. George went in his room to get his phone, wallet, and some flip flops. Dream on the other hand went to go get changed and get his stuff together that he would bring. 

Dream met George by the front door and they both headed out to go to the car. Dream locked the door behind him. They both settled in the car and Dream turned on the engine.

“Are you ready to go?” Dream looked at George.

“Yep.” George beamed with an excited smile on his face.

  
  



	10. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George get rained out while at the beach with a storm. While they try to set up George’s computer the power goes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a big project due today so I’m sorry I didn’t upload yesterday, I did however work on it whenever I took a break so enjoy a longer chapter! I also passed 11k words- dang.

Dream was happy that it was a colder day out. He loved to just take walks on the beach to clear his head or think. He took a right and rolled down his window, the faint smell of the ocean getting stronger, they were almost there. He turned up the music letting it blast, there weren’t any homes near here so he left his window down.

“What are you doing?” George yelled over the music with a playful tone. Dream laughed.

“Enjoying the weather, roll down your window!” Dream turned to George. George rolled down his window, letting the nice breeze hit his skin, leaving small goosebumps. The two then yelled the lyrics to party in the USA and other songs that came on.

Dream drove into a parking space after they arrived. They rolled up the Windows and turned down the music. The two left the car and made their way towards the sand.

“Do you wanna go on a walk?” Dream turned to George when their feet hit the water. He pulled his hood over his head. George did the same.

“Sure,” he said. Neither of them paying attention to the quiet bangs of thunder. 

For the most part the two of them just made quiet conversation and listened to the waves as well as the occasional seagull squawk. He looked over to George, was he shivering.

“George are you cold?” Dream pointed out.

George looked up from being in his own world. “A little”

Dream held out his hand. “You can hold my hand if you're cold. Mine aren’t.” 

George stared blankly at Dream and then started laughing. “When did you become so smooth, Dream?” He said in between laughs and taking up the offer.

“That was smooth?” Dream said confused as they continued their walk, hands intertwined. George laughed harder. Dream smiled, this felt right, normal, like they’ve held hands everyday.

**_KARAKABOOM_ **

The light rain that the two hadn’t noticed, because of their hoods, had soon turned into a pouring thunderstorm. The pair stood looking at one another in shock. Then they started laughing once again.

“We gotta go!” Dream said and started running. Their hands gripped tighter while they booked it for the car. 

They finally had the car in their view. Thief hands broke away so that they could get into the car. When the doors clicked they both burst out laughing.

“How did we not notice the rain??” George managed to say between laughs. 

“I have no idea. Here I brought some towels” Dream reached into the back seat and grabbed the two towels, handing one to George and wrapping the other around himself. He started the engine and pulled out to go home.

-

Dream turned into the driveway and put the car in park. The rain hadn’t let up at all since the car ride back home. 

“Ready to run?” Dream looked over to George who was already getting ready by putting the towel over his head. He got a hum in response.

The two of them opened the doors and dashed up like little kids running to get under the porch. He quickly unlocked the door and got inside, shutting it behind George.

Dream exhaled “Here go take a hot shower so you don’t get sick. And I’m gonna get Patches some lunch. Then we can start unpacking your stuff.”

“Okay,” George said, going up the stairs while Dream took a right into the kitchen.

He saw Patches under the table and shaking. She quickly stood up and dashed over to Dream’s feet when she saw that he entered the kitchen.

“Hi sweetheart, we’re back now” Dream picked up Patches and walked over to make her food. 

When he finished he grabbed the food and headed to George’s room. He knocked and waited for George to say something.

“Come in,” George said.

Dream walked in with Patches in one hand and her food in the other. “Hey I’m gonna also get a shower so do you mind if she hangs out with you for a minute? She doesn’t like being by herself.” 

“Oh sure” George takes Patches out of Dream’s hands and sets her on his bed. Dream sets the bowl of food on the floor. Dream walked out of the room. 

George lays down on the bed and Patches immediately lays down a close as she can get because she’s scared. George pulls out his phone to check the time.

_ 11:48am _ it said. He took a picture with Patches and posted it to Twitter with a caption that said “ _ hanging out with Patches, might stream after we set up my computer. _ ” He then proceeded to scroll to pass the time.

After a little bit Patches had calmed down and fallen asleep. The rain hasn’t let up. George looked up at his door shutting. Dream had finished his shower.

“Are you ready to build the computer?” Dream said while he dried his hair with his towel.

“Your hair! It’s darker!” George sat up and pointed out like a curious child.

Dream laughed and sat down on the floor, pulling one of the boxes with George’s setup close to him to unbox. George got up and did the same. When they got all of the pieces out they organized them, Dream looked up to George. 

“Uh, do you want me to help you build your computer, or do you think you got it? I don’t really know what to do.” Dream set the last piece into its respected pile.

“I got it, thank you though.” George started to screw in pieces of the circuit boards together. Dream got up and started to walk towards the door to leave. “Ah wait- can you stay in here?” George felt his face get a little hot. He sounded like he was being needy.

“Oh, sure. Dream shut the door that he had opened. He just kinda stood there awkwardly.

“Dream you can sit on my bed.” George chuckled when Dream sat, he looked embarrassed. Dream laid down by his sleeping cat. The room was pretty silent, the sound on a purring cat, metal clinking against other metal, and the sound of thunder was all that was heard.

**_BOOM_ **

Seconds after George had finished putting in the last piece to complete his computer the power went out. George hated the dark, his heart started to speed up.

“The power went out, probably because of the thunderstorm.” Dream sat up and turned on his phone flashlight. He pointed it to the floor. “I’m going to get the extra flashlights, I’ll be back in a minute” he started to head towards the door once again.

“W- Wait- Dream” George’s voice was shaky, “please don’t go. I hate the dark.”

Dream pointed the light to the ground so he didn’t shine it in anyone’s face when he turned. “Come here George, you can walk with me.” Dream held his hand under the light so George could grab it.

George grabbed his hand. And the two started to make their way to the broom-closet under the stairs. George’s hand was shaking. They grabbed the spare lights and lanterns.

“Want to set them up in the living room?” Dream started to turn on the lanterns.

“Okay,” George said quietly, hand gripping a little tighter to Dream’s. They started to put the lanterns and flashlights in places to help light up the room and make it as bright as they could. There wasn’t much light coming from the windows even though it had only been an hour at most since setting up George’s computer. Dream went to go get the sleeping Patches and bring her into the living room. 

“We have some board games on the self by the TV, if you want to pick out a game we could play.” Dream sat on the floor and set his cat in his lap.

George grabbed Monopoly and two card games. They started to set up Monopoly to play. The two of them fell asleep on the couch when they got bored of playing the games. The rain calming down to quiet tapping.


	11. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the power outage Dream and George missed an important announcement and might be hanging out a little while longer than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi another chapter is done! I hope everyone is alright and well. Thank you for all the kudos and hits we are already past half a thousand hits so thank you! That means the world that so many people have read this and like it!. I love you all <3 so enjoy!

“George get up.” Dream started to shake George. “George, you need to get up”

“What?” George was half awake.

“Look at the news we need to get you home.” Dream handed George his phone while he went upstairs to his computer. George sat up confused and on alert. He got up to follow Dream upstairs.

“ _ Uk shutting down borders to stop the spread of COVID-19. _ ” The title of the article said. “ _ The Uk is going under mandatory lockdown and flights are being shut off starting tomorrow.. _ ” George continued to read, realization finally setting in while Dream continued to find a flight for George.

“Did you find a flight?” George started to panic.

“I- I can’t find one. The article came out when the power went out and the power probably came on some time after we were asleep, George.. all the flights back are booked. Sorry” Dream sat back in his chair to look at George. George exhaled. He was surprisingly calm about this situation.

“Let me go and talk to my parents, we might have to extend the trip, is that alright?” George had a small smile form as he set his hand on Dream’s shoulder.

“Okay, I’m gonna do some work then” Dream started clicking around on his screen. George left the room to go get his phone. 

He felt nervous when he clicked on his mother’s contract. He pressed the call button and held it up to his ear.

“Hello?” A frail voice of a woman picked up.

“Hey mom it’s me.” George used a soft tone.

“George?? Were you able to book a flight? Sweetie, did you hear what’s going on? We're getting put in lockdown.” His mother was concerned and started to ramble.

“Mom, all the flights were booked.. I won’t be able to come home for a while.” George let that set in a little more. The call got silent. 

“What are you going to do George?” His mother finally said. 

“I.. I don’t know to be honest. Clay is going to let me continue to stay with him and we’ll just kinda see from there. But I’m okay, I have my computer with me and you can always watch me stream and we can FaceTime if you ever want to see me.” George was clueless with what else to say.

“Okay.. well I love you, George. Please thank your friend and don’t give him trouble.” His mother had a little bit of a playful tone.

“Mom, I won’t and I love you. Bye”

“Bye George.” The call ended and George sat on his bed. He wasn’t going home for a while.

George started to organize his clothes and finished plugging in his setup. When finished he turned on his computer to see if he plugged it in correctly.

_ Give me the WiFi password I’m setting up my computer  _ , George messaged Dream.

He logged into his computer and got a notification with the password. He went to the different networks and clicked on Dream’s network, typing in the password. After getting the WiFi , George decided to stream, having nothing better to do after all.

_ Going live in a few minutes just got done setting up my computer :) _ , George posted on Twitter. He went to go and grab a water bottle before the stream. Taking an exhale, he pressed start on Twitch and went live.

“Hi chat!!” George waved his hands in front of the webcam. “We are going to play some bed wars and chat for a little bit! I’ve missed everyone.” The chat flew by with multiple “ _ HII _ ” and “ _ HELLO _ ” as well as subs.

“Thank you for the subs chat. Let me load up bed wars and then I’ll start answering donations, I just want something going on in the background.” George went on Hypixel and went into a solo bed wars game.

“ _ Gogy are still with Dream? We have to know _ ” the first donation of the stream popped up.

“Thank you for the donation Ashley, yes I’m still in Florida with Dream. He’s working right now so I have some time to myself.” George knocked pink off and destroyed their bed. He got similar donations to that, most of them asking how his and Dream were, what they have done,and just asking about the trip in general.

“ _ Gogy, are you cutting the trip short because of the Uk’s lockdown? _ ” The next donation said.

“Oh, yeah.. I’m kinda stuck in Florida for a while.. not that that’s a bad thing, I like it here. We had a power outage around noon yesterday and didn’t have any internet, then when we woke up this morning we finally saw it and all the flights that went to the UK were booked. So now our trip is extended till further notice.” George took a sip of his water not noticing his bed get taken. The person who took his bed had started hitting George.

“NOO!!” George screamed as he got hit off, killing the chat’s ears in the process. There was a knock at the door.

“Come in” George looked where the webcam wasn’t pointed.

“Hi just finished some work, came to see what you were doing and what you wanted for dinner.” It was Dream. The chat went by with questions and greetings to Dream. 

“Ok, I’m streaming wanna pull up a chair for a bit? Also I’m fine with whatever for dinner.” George scooted over a little and tuned the webcam to face him so Dream wasn’t in the view. 

“Hello chat” Dream waved a hand in front of the camera. 

“Dream read donations while I play.” George focused on the screen and got a hum in response. They continued to answer donations and play bed wars.

After some time it had gotten to the two hour mark. Where had time flown by? 

“Alright chat I think we are going to call it a day, me and Dream are going to get dinner, thank you for hanging out!” George waved his hands in front of the camera again. Dream doing the same. George ended the stream and leaned back into his chair, exhaling.

“You hungry?” His eyes met Dream’s.

“Yeah what do you want?” Dream said, not breaking eye contact. 

“Hmm, Chick-Fil-A!” George smiled. The two proceeded to order Chick-Fil-A for dinner.


	12. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is finally imbedded into the Dream SMP lore by visiting Dream in prison, but it goes downhill from events prior to the lore stream George starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary makes no sense, sorry. But buckle up because this chapter goes from 0 to 100 REAL fast. Love you all and thank you for reading enjoy!

“Dreeeeam.” George said in a pouty tone. The two of them were currently in the living room on the couch. Dream sitting with his legs crossed, and George well, he was upside down. And really bored.

“What’s up?” Dream looked up from his phone.

“I’m bored, let's do something.” George said while Patches was curious on why he was upside down.

It had been two days since the UK had officially closed its borders for travel and went into lockdown. And they haven’t been able to get a big enough group to film something, so they’ve been stuck, and quite bored.

“Hmm, what do you want to do?” Dream said shifting his attention to George who flipped to not be upside down. 

George looked towards the ceiling to think. “We could..” a small smirk formed, “kiss?” his eyes landing back on Dream. Dream’s face became flushed.

“You- You’re such an idiot” Dream looked away, while George laughed. 

“Why not? Dream kiss me.” George said, making Dream laugh.

“Okay George. So what if I kissed you? What would you do?” Dream had a lower tone, leaning back, not breaking the eye contact they’ve established. 

“Hmm, not be a chicken like you are being rig-“ Dream got close, really close, shutting George up right away.

“What was that George?” George was now The one who was red. But neither one of them backed down.

“You're a chick-“ Dream leaned in and kissed him. George needed to shut up, he was not a chicken.

Dream pulled away, looking at George who was flushed and still processing what just happened.

Dream started wheezing making the other more confused. “You talk a good game till it’s time to play, huh Georgie?” George scoffed in return.

“I- I didn’t think you’d actually kiss me.” George broke eye contact.

Dream got a notification on Discord, he leaned back to get his phone. 

“They’re doing lore on the SMP and need us, apparently you’ll be visiting me at some point in your stream.” Dream gave a suggestive look at George. They both got up, and went to their rooms to get ready.

George went live, why did they write him into lore? He’s never actually been in lore. What was going on in the lore since he hasn’t paid much attention.

“Hello George!” Tubbo joined his VC.

“Ah hello Tubbo, what’s up?” George switched the stream to his Minecraft screen.

“Where are you right now Big man? I need to ask you something.” He had just joined and they already started the lore?

“Uh, I’m by Punz house, we can meet at Snowchester if you want.” George started to sprint towards Tubbo’s new nation. When he got there Tubbo let them into his house.

“George, I need you to spy for me. Sam said that there is becoming a larger chase that Dream will be let out of prison because he’s been good. Our little nation will get squashed by Dream when he is free.” Tubbo said.

“Wait but when Sam lets him out doesn’t that mean that he has changed?” George said.

“Well it would be an actual miracle if he did change, but everyone believes that he has been putting up an act. But none of us know Dream well enough to get him to show his true intentions like you and Sapnap do. We would’ve asked Sapnap but he’s nowhere to be found at the moment. So please help us” Tubbo pleaded.

George exhaled, “Sure Tubbo, let me see what I can do. Just make sure to compensate me for this.” 

George and Tubbo filled out a small contract that they could make void whenever one party was done or both were satisfied. The only issue now was thinking about how to make Dream talk. 

George private messaged Sapnap on Minecraft. “ _ Hey, are you by the prison? _ ”

“ _ Yeah I am, why? _ ” Sapnap wrote back as George started to sprint over.

“ _ I need to visit him, come with me please? _ ” George saw Sapnap “ _ VC Sapnap _ ”

“Hey George, what’s up?” Sapnap entered the VC.

“Come visit Dream with me, I don’t want to go alone.” George said.

“George I can’t- there can only be one person visiting Dream at the moment.” Sapnap wanted to be with Dream and George like old times, but Sam wouldn’t allow it.

“Can’t we just ask Sam?” George said. Sapnap went quiet, he never thought of that. “Are you serious? You never asked him did you?” 

So the two of them proceeded to “ring the prison’s bell” or push the button to call Sam.

“Hello George, Sapnap, what can I do for you?” Sam joined the VC.

“So, we have a question, so you said that there could only be one visitor that can visit Dream at one time, but George doesn’t feel comfortable being in there by himself so can I be in there?” Sapnap said.

“No. He is doing great but I don’t think I’ll allow more than one person at a time, that’s what we are working towards right now. If he continues to show positive results though I’ll allow it, but for right now it’s a flat out no. I’ll always be behind the lava if something does happen, but I don’t think he’ll hurt you, George.” Sam said. “Do you still want to visit him?”

“Sure, sorry Sapnap, I’ll see you in a little bit.” George said, he’s be lying if he wasn’t nervous to see Dream in prison.

“Okay step through the portal and tell me when you're through” Sam said as Sapnap left the call.

When George made it through Sam changed the connections and made it link to the portal in the prison. He made George answer some questions, sign a waiver, and put his things in a locker. Then he went through the first part of the prison where he got searched for the first time. After that was completed the two went through a hallway and into the main cells. Then he got checked again, and went through a waterway. He set his spawn and signed two more waivers.he went through a path covered in lava and made it to the entrance of Dream’s cell, his heart started to pound. He better not mention the kiss.

“I’m going to retract the lava, so please stand on the stone. After that I’m going to need you to walk with the bridge. After I bring back the bridge, I’m going to bring the lava back and then you’ll be free to speak with the prisoner.” Sam said, he flicked a few levers. Some machines made a sound and now they wait for the lava to go down.

After enough time the lava is down enough to see Dream’s cell. Dream’s character watches as George’s character walks with the bridge and turns to watch the lava fall, leaving the two of them alone till their time is up.

“Hello, George,” Dream said. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh good, I’ve been helping Quackity and Karl build a new nation, everyone else is kinda doing the same thing: making their own country. How are you?” George said, it felt like he was stepping on eggshells.

“Lonely, I’ve missed being with people, and Sapnap, and you.” Dream said playing with the clock.

“So Sam said that you’ve been really good and might get out with only 10 years of prison or so, that’s if you keep up the behavior I mean. So that’s cool.” George said. “Do you have a plan for what you’re going to do when getting out?” 

“I didn’t think about that, me and you and Sapnap should live together when I’m out. We could build a cool house, and hang out a lot more, and we could.. kiss?” Dream used George’s line. George started to lose his composure, his face having a light dusting of red.

“Dream your so stupid.” George laughed.

“Why not? George, kiss me!” Dream was messing with George.

“Dream  _ stop _ .” George’s face was becoming red. 

“Fine, fine, just putting it out there that we should move in together.” Dream backed off.

“If you remember it when you are let out then maybe we can. Maybe.” George exhaled, calming down. Dream could do anything and make George cave.

“George, Dream, I need to log off, something came up, George will need to be exiting the prison early.” Sam and joined the VC again.

“Okay how do I get out?” George walked over by the lava. Dream right behind him. George felt chills go down his spine, it felt like he was breathing on George’s neck.

“Please step in the hole filled with water. I’m going to splash you with a potion.” Sam said.

“Bye George.” Dream sounded sad.

“Bye.” George got splashed with the potion and died. He was respawned by Sam.

“Let’s go.” Sam led George to go get his belongings. After grabbing them the two left the prison and Sam logged off. George went to go find Tubbo.

“Hey Big man did you find out anything?” Tubbo ran around George.

“Well it seemed like Dream just wanted to live with me and Sapnap when he got out. He didn’t seem like he was upset by the other nations forming.” George didn’t notice Dream walk into his room. Dream sat down in the chair by George and was scrolling through Twitter.

“Do you think he’s changed?” Tubbo said. Dream grabbed one of George’s hands that weren’t in the path of his camera.

“A- A little, I don’t know? I wasn’t able to talk to him long enough, S- Sam had to leave so I wasn’t able to talk with him long. But he seemed sad.” George didn’t know why he was stuttering. Dream was only holding his hand, and he was losing it. “Sorry Tubbo but that’s all I’ve got. I have to go now. I'll talk with you later.” George left the call.

“Alright chat I have to go now” his face started to heat up when Dream started to caress his hand. “ First lore stream, pretty crazy, I’ll get into the backstory of my character in another stream. So for now goodnight and goodbye chat!” George ended the stream and took an exhale, turning to face Dream.

“Dream, you suck.” George’s face exploded “ Why did you say that in the prison?? That was so embarrassing” George took his hands and covered his face.

“Because you’re cute.” Dream said, taking back George’s hand to see his face. “You’re cute when you're blushing.” Dream smiled.

“I- I hate you..” George said giving into Dream’s puppy smile.

“You love me” Dream kissed George’s hand.

“You’re right.” George mumbled. 

The two’s love ended up melting into one. 


	13. Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George needs new clothes so they head to the mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this chapter out last night sorry! Here it is and I will try to get out another, if not it will more than likely be out at a similar time tomorrow.

_ Was it weird to hold hands and kiss your “friend”? Were we just friends with benefits?  _ George was just sitting on his bed zoned out staring at the ceiling with nothing but thoughts. Where did he stand with Dream? It was 3am and George’s thoughts had been keeping him up.

Dream on the other hand was thinking about George in the way that can suffocate him with his feelings the most: his dreams. 

Once again he was walking through roads, down highways, to the place he hated most. He made it to the all too familiar amusement park. Once again his heart starts to race, he hates this place.

He exhaled and grabbed his axe, venturing further into the old park. He knew how this dream would lay out. He would walk around till he got to the heart of the park, everything would turn on and he would forever be trapped, with nothing but that annoying clown music. 

He was much calmer though, much more.. ready. He made it to the center of the park, but nothing started. There was something here. 

Dream gripped his axe tighter and started looking around, listening for any sounds.

He heard a stick crunch, he turned and took a swing. The axe was centimeters away from George.

“Well good to see you too, Dream” George chuckled and Dream lowered his axe, still on edge.

“Hey George.” Dream said.

“So where are we?” George looked around.

“An amusement park dummy.” Dream stepped forward to hug George. When he broke the hug they were now in the airport.  _ What’s going on..? _ Dream thought, his heart beating faster.

“George, I.. I wanted to ask you, do you love me?” Dream said as blurred figures walk or run around the two. George just laughed. “George I’m serious, I like you.” Dream held his breath.

George went quiet, then a small chuckle came out of George, soon turning into a laugh. “Dream you thought I would actually like you? No. That’s dumb, why did you even think I’d like you?”

Dream was shattered, “Ah, okay, sorry.” Dream tried to hold back tears, clearly failing. 

He woke up.

**_Knock knock knock_ **

Dream shot up, “come in” it was George.

“Hi” George shut the door behind him. Dream turned on his lamp.

“What’s up? Are you okay?” Dream said.

George had a look of concern. “Are  _ you _ okay? You’re crying.” George stepped closer and sat on Dream’s bed, wiping the tears.

“Bad dream.” Dream mumbled, leaning into George’s touch, making George become a little flushed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” George said.

“Do you love me George?” Dream said, looking George in the eyes.

“What?” George’s face became hot and he looked away.

“Just answer the question, please” Dream turned his face so that he could look at George. 

“..Yes, why” George was embarrassed.

“Good” Dream leaned into George, putting his face on George’s shoulder.

“Why did you come in here?” Dream said, still keeping his head there.

“I couldn’t think, too busy thinking about you.” George chuckled.

“You’re an idiot” Dream laughed.

“Your idiot,” George said, making Dream laugh.

-

“Dream I finished doing my laundry, you can do your’s!” George called him as he brought his basket into his room. It had been a week since George was originally supposed to be back in the UK. He knew he was going to be here for a while, and about 4 to 5 days worth of clothes wasn’t going to do it. He walked down to Dream’s room and knocked, even though the door was open.

“What’s up?” Dream looked up, picking up a pile of clothes for the laundry machine to get all the dirt off.

“Can we get some new clothes? I need some?” George said.

“What am I, you sugar daddy?” A smirk forming on Dream’s face.

“WHAT- NO I DON'T KNOW WHERE ANYTHING IS- SHUT UP!!” George yelled his face darkening.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Yes we can go, there’s a hoodie I’ve been wanting so we can go to the mall. Give me a few minutes to shower and then we can go.” Dream laughed as George mumbled swears under his breath as he left.

After some time the two were ready to go. George stood by Dream’s car while Dream just stood at the end of the driveway, on his phone.

“Dream, unlock the car.” Dream looked up.

“Oh we’re taking an Uber, I don’t want to drive.” Dream said, as George walked over confused. The Uber pulled up shortly after. Dream gave him the location and the car set off. 

After a half hour they made it to the mall, Dream and George get out and thank the driver. They walk into the place and go to find the map.

“Hm, do you want to get that hoodie first and then we can get me some clothes?” George said.

“Sure,” the two set off to the store Dream wanted to go to. Dream purchased the hoodie. And the two left the store.

“So George where do you want to go? Is there a store you go to?” Dream messed with his mask a little.

“Uh, I don’t care, I’ll let you pick,” George said, he grabbed Dream’s hand.

“Ok.” Dream led George to various stores, slowly collecting a few bags before they took a break to the food court.

“Hmm, it’s already 3, let’s make one more sweep across the mall and then we will head out, does that sound good?” George nodded in response. The two of them sat down and got a late lunch.

When they finished they went into a few more stores that caught one of their eyes and soon they were ready to leave. Dream called another Uber and they went home.


	14. Mystery Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George in a skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’ve been so glad so many of you love this and have been leaving so many kudos. I wake up every morning with an email of who’s left them, and it just makes my day, every time. So seriously thank you and I’m so happy that you have enjoyed this. This writing is so big for me.  
> So thank you <3

George went to his room when they got back to the house. He started pulling out some tee shirts, pants, hoodies, a skirt, another bathing suit, shorts- 

Wait a skirt? 

“DREAM WHAT THE FUCK?!?” George yelled in his room. 

“What?” Dream walked in shortly after he heard him yell.

“What do you mean ‘ _ what? _ ’ Why is there a skirt??” George held it up. Dream had to hold in his laughter.

“I thought it was cute.” He said, taking a deep breath to try not to laugh.

“So this is yours?” George said.

“What- no, I thought it would be cute on you.” 

“I’m not wearing a skirt Dream.” George’s face flushed.

“Aww, but it would be cute~” Dream moved forward till he was holding him. 

“No.” George looked away, his face becoming hot.

“If you let me take a picture for Twitter, I will let you do anything with me for a day.” Dream said, an evil smile forming, like he was up to something.

George finally caved, “Fine..”

Dream smiled and let George go so that he could finish putting his clothes away. George wanted to punch Dream. 

George hung his last shirt in his closet, it was starting to look like he actually lived there. He smiled at the thought. He turned to face the demon in his room, the skirt that laid on the bed. He slipped off his pants and put on the skirt. 

_ It’s actually kinda cute _ , George thought, doing a mini twirl. He laughed at his stupidity. He didn’t know what people normally wore with skirts so he tucked in his hoodie because it was way too big on him and you couldn’t see the skirt. 

He walked downstairs to get some water. He couldn’t reach any of the cups. Defeated, he grabbed a CapriSun from the fridge, and sat down to finish it. 

He got up and threw away the trash, heading to Dream’s room to get this over. When he got to the room he hesitated, why did he listen to the idiot. George’s face heated up when he finally knocked.

“Come in,” Dream said. George opened the door, Dream was coding something, probably for a video.

“I swear to god I will punch you if you laugh.” George said as he entered the room. 

Dream typed a few more things then turned his chair. “Hot..” He said, his eyes widening when he realized what he said. “Ah, sorry, sorry!” Dream covered his face in embarrassment.

George laughed, “I’m supposed to be embarrassed, idiot. Take the picture so I can take the dumb skirt off.” Dream took the picture and set it back down, he plans on posting the picture that’ll break Twitter later.

“Also you can tell me what you want to do tomorrow and we can do it. It’s your half of the deal.” Dream said.

George went and sat on Dream’s bed, “I think I already have an idea, a mystery date!” 

“Oh ok, is it for tonight or tomorrow night?” Dream said.

“Tonight, I think there’s time, we just need to get an Uber at 4” George said looking at the time on his phone. It had just turned 3:00.

“Okay.” Dream said “I’m almost done then I’ll get ready.” George nodded and got up to leave and go get everything ready, including himself.

The clock struck 4. George walked down to see Dream on his phone waiting for him, with a mask in his pocket. He was wearing jeans and a button up.

“Let’s go,” George smiled, taking Dream’s hand. “The Uber should be here.”

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Dream said.

“Yes I looked up the places,” George huffed. The two got into the Uber and George gave only the address, to keep suspense.

“So Dream, give me a number between 1 and 10” George turned his attention to Dream.

“Uh, 8?” Dream said.

“Okay now give me a number between 1 and 100.” George smiled.

“48, why are you doing this?” Dream said, clearly confused.

“You’ll see.” George smiled again. 

After a few minutes the two ended up at a thrift store. They thanked the driver and got out. Dream was so confused right now.

“So why are we here?” Dream said.

“So you know the numbers I asked you? Well that would equal $8.48 that you have to spend to dress me up. And I have the same amount to try and dress you up. Afterwards we will go to this nice restaurant I have a reservation for and act like complete fools . That’s the date, how’s that?” George said, Dream started to laugh. “Wait is it bad?” George was concerned while Dream laughed.

“No, no! It’s perfect. Let’s go.” Dream took George’s hand and the two went into the store. They told the other to try on various things and soon the two walked out with a top hat, a black suit vest with a red button up shirt, and dark magenta jeans. George walked out with a black crop top, a fluffy jacket, and black ripped jeans.

The two started dying when they saw the ridiculousness they had made. Another car had pulled up, a limo to be specific.

“Are you ready to go to our fancy dinner, Dream?” George was snickering.

“Absolutely.” Dream said getting into the limo followed by George. George only gave the driver the address once again building the suspense. The two talked and laughed the entire ride. When they felt the car come to a stop they thought they were there. The driver then knocked on the window between the driver and passengers to let them know that they could get out. 

Dream and George got out and thanked the driver. They went into the restaurant, when they walked in they were hit with strange looks. They almost started laughing but they had to keep their composure. 

The two walked up to the desk, “hi I have a reservation under George.” George said

“Ah yes, we’re ready for you and your..” the hostess paused trying to figure out their relationship to one another.

“Boyfriend.” George said, Dream looked over shocked, neither one of them actually said that, he just thought it was implied.

“Ah yes, sorry, I didn’t know what to call you two and I didn’t want to say something that was wrong or incorrect.” The waitress said as she led the two to a small booth, “here we are, also I’ll be your waiter today. I will be back in a few seconds to take your drink and appetizer order.” She smiled and walked off.

Dream and George slid into the booth. They started looking over the drink menu. They put in all their orders at once because George had no idea what they served and Dream had been to the restaurant before. After a couple minutes the appetizers came out and they started to enjoy them. Then their steaks followed, George was surprised because he didn’t know what Dream ordered; it had a weird name. They thanked the waitress and she walked off. They finished their meals and got the check, they played Rock Paper Scissors to decide who would pay because they started to argue about it. The limo was outside waiting for them. They got in, Dream wrapped his arm around George when they sat down, and George leaned into Dream’s shoulder. 

“This was fun George, we should do it again.” Dream said, a warm smile on his face.

“Yeah,” George said. The two just had quiet conversation, both tired, both smiling.


	15. Lasagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap finds out about Dream and George’s relationship and Dream invites a mysterious person over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1k hits???? Holy cow thank you so much! I cried when I saw that. Reaching that means the world and I just wanted to thank you all. When I originally posted this I thought maybe 100 people would click on it at most, I only really posted it because I wanted a place to store my works and maybe have others look at it. You guys have really been my source of motivation recently, and I’ve really needed it. I wouldn’t be able to get out of bed or even think about writing. But I would get multiple emails throughout the day about who would leave comments or kudos, and those would give me the push to write or even be a functional person. So really thank you so much. It is everything to me. I love you guys <3

“Dream, how are you?” Sapnap had moved him and Dream into a private VC after they recorded the next manhunt.

“Good, why?” Dream said he got up and cleaned up his desk a little.

“Well, people think you kidnapped George and killed him and yourself, you haven’t been in anyone’s streams or posted. And not to mention that this is the first call we’ve had since you and George semi-moved in together. And we used to talk at least once a week. So I’m just checking in on you.” Sapnap’s parent mode had kicked in.

“Sorry we’ve just been enjoying each other’s company, we’ll post more, sorry to make you worry.” Dream didn’t realize it had been that long since he or George posted.

“So how have the dreams been going.” Sapnap’s voice lowered, surprising Dream that he remembered that. “Did your big mouth blurt anything?”

“It happened again and yes it did.” Dream said.

“So what happened?” Sapnap said. Dream cleared his throat and told him pretty much everything that had happened from the kiss that had him spiral out of control to the Dream to the date they had last night.

“So you two are together? And you didn’t tell me?” Sapnap said when Dream stopped.

“Wha-“ Dream’s sentence got cut off when Sapnap proceeded to drag George’s icon on Discord into their VC.

“What’s up, I was talking to Bad and Antfrost about something.” George said.

“Sapnap, if you wanted George in the call I could’ve gotten him.” Dream said.

“That’s- well you're not wrong.” Sapnap said, George snickered. “George, is he treating you well? I can always make the trip to beat his ass if he isn’t.” Sapnap did a 180 in his tone.

“What the heck?! Of course I am???” Dream said.

“I didn’t ask you Dream, I asked George.” Sapnap butted in, making George laugh harder.

“Yeah he is, thanks for worrying Sapnap.” George spoke sweetly.

“George just let me know if he does anything you don’t like, I will always make the trip to help.” Sapnap said in a very motherly response.

“Sapnap- you sound like a mom, calm down” Dream said. The three of them started talking about where it started, and about Dream’s dreams, and how George had felt, and really just about the relationship as a whole.

“So big question: what are you going to reveal first, Dream’s face, or your relationship?” Sapnap said, turning from an overprotective parent, to a noisy parent. 

“Uh we haven’t really talked about it, or at least I haven’t that about it.” Dream said. 

“Hmm, I think we should wait a little, if you don’t mind. Like I know that we’d have to tell the fan base at some point, but I want to take this slow and we also haven’t been dating for a while. Like we could tease it every so often if you are really serious about this relationship and plan on staying together for a decent amount of time. Which I hope you are, but at the least I think we should wait till a month, if you’re okay with that..” George started to ramble.

“George.” Dream said to make him stop rambling. “Yes we can wait, I’m perfectly fine with that.” He chuckled.

“I’m going to have to get used to this huh?” Sapnap chimed in.

“Uh yes, you decided to be the nosy parent in our private lives.” Dream retorted. The two started to bicker, not noticing that George left the call and walked into Dream’s room till Dream and Sapnap heard the door open and close.

“Wait when did you leave the call??” Dream turned to face George, who was occupied with flopping onto the bed while Patches joined him on the bed.

”while you two were fighting, I’m surprised you two didn’t notice.” George’s voice was quiet on Sapnap’s end of the call. “I’m tired and am going to nap with your cat, tell Sapnap I said goodnight.” Patches found a comfy spot by George’s chest and the two proceeded to both pass out.

“Aaaaaand-! George is passed out.” Dream said lowering his voice to not wake up his boyfriend, and returning to the screen.

“Should I let you guys go then? Or are we okay to still talk?” Sapnap said.

“We can keep talking, I have an idea I want to talk to you about.” Dream and Sapnap proceeded to talk about the idea, more like a plan, for about 20 minutes.

“Yeah I think that’ll work. Let’s do it, I’m down. And I think it’ll be tons of fun.” Sapnap said, an excited tone showing.

“That’s good, I’m gonna. Let you go now, goodbye Sapnap.” Dream said, Sapnap gave his goodbyes and the call ended. Dream got up and stretched. He looked over to his bed to see a peaceful George and Patches together. He smiled, also flopping onto the side of the bed that was empty and went along with the other sleepyheads and passed out for a few hours.

-

Dream was the first of the two to wake up. Well Patches woke up before him, she was trying to wake Dream up, she needed a water refill. Dream scratched Patches’ head and got up, trying not to wake George. He walked down and into the kitchen. He grabbed her bowl and filled it with clean water. He stretched and got to work on dinner.

He was going to make lasagna for the first time. Turning on some music, loud enough for him to enjoy it, but quiet enough for it to not wake up George. Dream went into the recipes he had saved on his phone and started to boil the water needed for pasta.

He started to cook the meat with the sauce and combined all the cheese together that he was using. He greased the pan, took the meat that had cooked, and put the noodles in the pot. He put the noodles in a strainer and let it drain. He put sauce in the pan and started to layer the noodles, cheese, and sauce. He put it in the oven for a little bit. He went on his phone and Tweeted. “ _ Not dead. Waiting for dinner to cook and George is passed out so ask me some questions. I'm bored :P _ ” Dream saw multiple replies pop up after he tweeted it.

“ _ Are you going to stream?? _ ” Someone replied. Dream answered “ _ can’t, I’m cooking. Maybe some other time. _ ”

“ _ Are you sure George just isn’t dead? _ ” Someone else said. Dream snickered and wrote, “ _ oh crap guess that makes since to why he’s been asleep for a while _ ”

He replied to a few more until the ding of the oven went off, indicating that his dinner was ready. He took out the lasagna and let it rest. He took off his apron and cleaned up the kitchen and tidied the house. When it was suitable he went upstairs to his room. He smiled at the sleeping George and went into his closet and put on a nicer outfit. Once he looked presentable he walked over to George and sat down next to him.

“George,” he used a low voice and poked his cheek.

“Hmm” George said groggily, not opening his eyes.

“You need to get up, I have a surprise for you.” Dream smiled as George opened his eyes.

“What is it?” George said, not getting up.

Dream leaned over to kiss his cheek, “you’ll love it, now you gotta get up, he’ll be here in under 30 minutes.” Dream said getting up, as George sat up, still not fully awake.

“What do I need to wear.” George rubbed the sleepy out of his eyes.

“Something a little nice, kinda like what I’m wearing.” He said, standing up so that George could get up as well. George nodded and walked up his room to get ready.

After George got ready, the two went to go sit in the living room while they waited for the mysterious person Dream invited over. George shifted in his seat, nervous to meet the person.

“George loosen up, you don’t need to be this tense, and you’ll laugh when you see him.” Dream nudged George and chuckled.

The doorbell rang and George tensed up again. Dream got up and walked to the door. “George close your eyes!” Dream yelled from the hallway.

“Wait what? why??” George said

“Just do it!!” Dream said back. George reluctantly shut his eyes, Dream and his friend walked into the room. “Okay you can open them now.” Dream said with excitement in his voice. George slowly opened his eyes, shock set in.

“Wait,  _ what- _ Wait how??” George said, dumbfounded.   
  



	16. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, George, and Sapnap run around Florida pranking Twitter and hinting to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this supposed to be 500 to 700 words? Yes  
> Did it turn out to be 1447? Yes  
> Am I sorry? No
> 
> Enjoy~

“Hey George!” Sapnap said, he held out his arms as George got up to hug him. This was the first time they had met in person.

“So wait, how?? Why didn’t you tell me Dream? And I didn’t have to dress up for this idiot!” Dream started to wheeze when Sapnap started to playfully yell at George.

“Okay so when you fell asleep earlier me and Sapnap planned to surprise you and we found a flight that he could board in under an hour since he lives pretty close to the airport and could get ready fast. So I was pretty glad you have been asleep for such a long time. I could’ve played it off as ‘We were going to have a late dinner because I was making lasagna.’ Type thing” Dream smiled. “Sapnap is going to be staying with us for three days. The day after tomorrow Sapnap and I planned something that will make all of our fans go crazy so tomorrow we have to go pretty much all around Florida to take the photos. And the last day I figured we could go to the beach and then we would say goodbye to Sapnap.

“Ooh. So what is this special second day you have planned, Dream and Sapnap?” George said. Dream proceeded to explain what they were doing. 

“And we’ll announce the actual thing 3 hours before the event, and stream it on Twitch.” Sapnap chimed in.

“Okay then we should eat and get to bed, we’ll probably need to get up early.” George said. Dream and Sapnap agreed. They put Sapnap’s things in the other spare room and went down to eat the food Dream prepared. After it was done they all helped clean the kitchen.

“Okay so, we need to leave by 7am to get to all the stops I have planned to break Twitter. Well get something from McDonald's or Taco Bell for breakfast so don’t worry about that. So let’s get some sleep, goodnight.” Dream said when they were in the hallway. The others said their goodnight and. They all went into their separate rooms to sleep.

-

The sounds of a muffled alarm went off, indicating that it had become morning. Dream felt under his pillow to turn the alarm off. Once his hands landed on his case he picked it up and turned on the screen to turn the alarm off. Once pressing the button he set his phone on his pillow and sighed. This was happening.

He got out of bed and got into the shower. He let the cold water hit his back, sending shivers down his spine. This felt familiar.. he finished his shower quick and got out. 

He went into his closet and pulled out a pair of loose jeans, a black shirt and his favorite green hoodie. He combed out his hair and put on deodorant and a pair of boxers before putting his previously picked out clothes on.

Once he felt ready he grabbed his wallet, phone, mask, and keys. Walking down the stairs he made his way to the front door. He opened it with a pleased look on his face, the package he ordered a while ago finally arrived. He set down his belongings that were in his hands on the front table. He picked up the box, it was pretty light and it wasn’t big, it wasn’t tiny either. He walked to the kitchen and opened it, moving the flaps out of the way, he picked up a custom mask, with a smile in the middle, looking just like his character. 

He wanted to redo the mask he wore in the Mr. Beast YouTube rewind. He was satisfied with how it looked and put it back in the box, heading to his room. He saw Sapnap walk out of his room when he went into the hallway.

“Good morning, what’s in the box?” Sapnap yawned.

“Oh the mask.” Dream opened the box to show Sapnap.

“Pog, I’m going to hang out downstairs till we leave.” Sapnap patted Dream on the shoulder and continued to walk downstairs. Dream set the box on his desk when he got to his room. He walked across the hall and opened George’s door quietly to see if he was awake, and he wasn’t. Dream checked the time, 6:28. He walked over to George.

“Sleepyhead, wake up. it’s almost 6:30.” Dream used a soft tone when he sat on George’s bed. George’s eyelids fluttered open slightly as he moved a hand to cup Dream’s face.

“Good morning.” George’s voice was slightly deeper and made Dream’s heart skip a beat. Dream kissed George and got up.

“Me and Sapnap are ready, we’ll leave when you are.” Dream smiled and left the room so that George could get ready.

-

Dream turned on the engine while the others put their seatbelts on. Dream put his seatbelt and exhaled.

“Are you guys ready?” Dream turned to face the others. They gave a nod in response. He gave Sapnap the AUX Cord, “play some music so I don’t fall asleep until we get coffee or a monster” George laughed. Dream pulled out of the Driveway while Sapnap went onto his Spotify and scrolled through music. Tapping the play button on a playlist that he, George, and Dream had made, he moved to where his back was against the window in the back, putting his legs up on the empty seats, getting comfortable. 

The music was in the background while George and Sapnap talked about various video games, Dream had zoned out the conversation and focused on his thoughts and the road. He hadn’t gotten much sleep. It was all fine except the dream he had. 

For one of his friends, he was tasked to be on the hunting side of a manhunt video. He was going through a small texturepack’s coding that they asked for the group to install. Scrolling through he paused at some suspicious coding, he felt his head spinning when he started to read it, his eyes slowly closing until he blacked out. When his eyes opened he saw the group he was playing with but something was different, they were in the game. Confused, they tried to figure it out but a loud ding rung throughout the lands. A small message piped up in the skies and a small screen popped up in front of them: Manhunt with a start button. They all pressed start and their jobs of hunter or speedrunner started to get randomized. When they found out what their tasks were they soon found out that in order for them to escape the speedrunner had to die for all the hunters to get released or the speedrunner had to defeat the Ender Dragon for them to leave. Dream was the speedrunner.

“Dream..?” George placed a hand on his arm.

“Yeah?” Dream had zoned out. He stopped at a red light.

“Are you okay? We called your name like five times.” George said, him and Sapnap had a look of concern.

“Yeah, sorry I was too focused on the road, I was looking for breakfast, sorry.” He smiled sheepishly. George took his hand off Dream’s arm and nodded. They took a left and pulled through the drive-thru of a McDonalds. 

All of them waking up more enjoyed breakfast and started to head towards their first stop: a welcome to Florida sign.

After an hour and a half drive they made it to the edge of the state and found a sign to take a picture by. Sapnap took a picture by it and posted it to his Twitter captioned with “ _ Dream George I’m coming for you _ ” other content creators started to comment. Questioning what was going on. Then they went onto the next destination. After some time they stopped for lunch and decided to take more cryptic photos to reveal the meetup. 

Dream took the next photo of George with Sapnap outside the window walking. Then Sapnap got another photo of George and Dream with his hood up saying that he found them. Shortly after they took another photo of Sapnap and George together and finished their lunch. People wondering what the heck was going on. 

A few more hours of them running around they made it back home. It was nearing midnight. They had about 30 minutes till they were home. Quiet music was in the background while George and Sapnap were asleep, leaving Dream to his thoughts once again. He wasn’t tired or bored, it was kinda peaceful. So he hummed along to the song. He turned into his driveway and woke the others up.

Was he ready for tomorrow..?


	17. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi enjoy!~

Dream could smell pancakes and his eyes shot awake, as much as he loved that dream he did not want to be there today. Looking around the room everything looked normal and a sigh of relief left his body. 

He got up and walked downstairs, he was a little nervous, he didn’t want to go there and it be that dream again. We walked down and poked his head around to the corner and sighed with relief. 

He walked into the kitchen and put his arms around George’s waist, who was making the pancakes, and set his head on George’s shoulder.

“Good morning” Dream said, yawning. “Why are you making pancakes?”

“I wanted some so I’m making some fire you and Sapnap too.” George continued to make breakfast while Dream stayed there, asking little questions.

Sapnap walked down the stairs and paused when he turned into the kitchen. An evil thought crossed his mind as he took out his phone, taking a picture. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he walked in and sat down, still unnoticed.

“Good morning” Sapnap said

“Good morning” Dream looked up and let George go, walking over to sit by him. “Did you sleep well, Sap?”

George finished his last pancake and brought a big plate with all of them on it and smaller plates so that they could eat. He sat down next to Dream.

“Thank you,” Sapnap and Dream said in unison. They enjoyed the pancakes while talking about YouTube and Twitch.

-

Dream was driving, his heart was beating a little fast, he was nervous. George was in the seat next to him, holding the porcelain mask with an all too familiar smile on it. They were currently on their way to Miami. They had reached out to the people hosting VidCon a month prior to the date, so this face reveal that Dream has been hinting to, has been in the works for a while. 

George and Sapnap were making small talk about Twitter. Apparently the con got sold out last night, people were figuring out the hints. He felt a shaky breath leave him. Why was he nervous, he did this to himself. 

They pulled into the mostly empty parking lot that was for the convention managers and content creators. A lot of these people probably wouldn’t recognize him though. Apparently there were a lot of creators here that had a panel early or just wanted to be there. He looked at his phone. Two hours till his panel. Two hours till the biggest reveal of his life. 

He pulled up Twitter and held up his mask by the sign that said VidCon, taking a picture. It said “ _ see you all soon or look for a livestream on YouTube. _ ” George and Sapnap laughed as they continued to go in.

The con had opened, Dream slid the mask onto the side of his face. He had an early panel. He exhaled and checked the time. An hour left. They were in the creators lounge because the staff didn’t want them to roam the floors just yet. 

“Dream are you ready?” George said.

Dream exhaled calming himself, “ready as I’ll ever be” he smiled.

30 minutes. The three were called down to the backstage to get their sound checked and get microphones. Sapnap, being curious, peeked his head out to see people, and immediately got a bunch of attention.

“There are definitely people out there” Sapnap rejoined George and Dream, making them laugh. They had the rest of their sound checks done.

“One minute till you go on stage.” Dream heard in his ear piece. Dream, George, and Sapnap moved to the wing of the stage. 

“Don’t be nervous,” George said, kissing Dream’s cheek. Dream nodded in response pulling his mask from the side to the front of his face.

They heard the cue to walk on stage, hearing the sound of cheers and the smiles that he knew were there. They sat down on chairs that were placed before they went on stage. 

“Hello Dream, George, and Sapnap, welcome!” They started to talk about Dream’s manhunt and the other’s coding challenges on Minecraft for a bit. It was supposed to be a Q&A panel. “So a lot of people are here because of the hints you’ve been dropping on Twitter, people had only been able to decode that you were going to be here, but there’s another level to that, isn’t there?” The host said.

“Yes, it’s been around 6 years since I’ve started YouTube and have been a ‘Faceless YouTuber’ and this idiot” Dream nudged Sapnap “Thought it was finally time to change that.” Dream placed a hand on his mask and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and moved it to the side of his face. The air was cold, it was nice. He opened his eyes to see a crowd of people with smiles. Bright smiles. And he smiled.

He felt someone grab his hand, George. It was reassuring, and.. nice. Better than nice.

Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part one of Roller Coasters because I didn’t like how it was going. But I am making a part two set a year after these events. I haven’t been able to write much recently but when I’m not busy I’m writing. Part 2 will be out soon! Like in 2 to 4 days! So look out for this and sorry if this was a bad way to end this book. It was drifting from my goal. But I’m gonna fix it in part 2!!


	18. PART TWO IS OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hi everyone!! I just wanted to say that part two was just posted to this book so please go and check it out. I hope you all enjoy this and thank you for all the Kudos and Hits(2k what the heck???) I wanted to say thank you for all the support and I have you enjoy the second part because I have big plans for it! Enjoy~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope to update this pretty frequently, but I don’t want to set a certain schedule as I can never follow them! I will probably add more characters, I just don’t have this really planned out yet. I’m winging it lol.


End file.
